deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrokorta/VS Fights Debunked by Vrokorta
There are a lot of fights I disagree with all over the internet, & all I wanna do is explain my thoughts on them. So I'm making this blog to explain why particular fights are particularly bad imo. For these debunks, I'll mostly be focusing on disproving statements made in the results/outcome section, but I'll make sure to read the analyses as well for context. Note 1: These "debunks" are only focused on research & analysis. I won't be accounting for other factors like fight quality, how good the matchup is, indications of bias, how I feel about a particular user, or how the fight plays out, as they're sometimes inaccurate to research. Note 2: Since these debunks spoil certain fights, I'll be posting them within spoiler tabs. If you don't want to be spoiled, read the fight first (I'll leave links to each fight I talk about). Note 3: Fights listed in alphabetical order. Note 4: Fight's words in italics, my text is normal. Note 5: I'll leave out irrelevant or correct comments since they don't need to be debunked. However, if I have a reason to include them, then I will. Note 6: Feel free to comment your thoughts on my debunks. Who knows, maybe I'm the one who needs debunked. NOTE 7 (IMPORTANT): I mean no ill will to the writers of these battles. I just felt the need to give my opinions on DBs I disagree with. Agumon vs Stitch Spoiler Free= |-|Spoiler= *Who won? **Stitch *Why? **Speed, intelligence, experience, durability, lifting strength *Who should've won imo **MetalGreymon *Why? **Strength, durability, flight, speed, possibly experience & size Parasoul: For the majority of all his attacks, Metalgreymon was really only stronger than stitch in striking strength. Even if it was just barely, Stitch was still able to beat him in lifting strength, durability, speed, and even intelligence. While the writer does later explain how Stitch is smarter & stronger, they never explain how he's faster or more durable. This is particularly false because striking strength scales to durability, so if Metal Greymon's stronger, then he should also be more durable, especially since the writer says that MetalGreymon can one-shot Stitch. Nisa: Stitch might act like a child, but he’s no idiot. As many times as Gantu fought stitch, almost each time, Stitch came out on top. I don't see how this justifies anything. Just cause Stitch has beaten someone a lot, that doesn't exactly make him that smart. Besides, Agumon has a won a majority of his fights as well, so if anything the two are about equal in terms of success. Parasoul: Metalgreymon’s size was no laughing matter. He clocks in at 20 feet tall, which is only approximately 10 feet shorter than Gantu, whose fist alone is roughly 9 feet. Size is not all that important under most circumstances. Even if it was, you don't have any proof that any of these sizes are accurate. Parasoul: Although strong, a Punch is still a punch, and Stitch’s supercomputer intelligence was more than enough to figure out that’s what it was… a punch. Something he’s been able to stop multiple times before. How exactly does he "stop" a punch stronger than anything else he's ever faced? I think what you meant to say was "dodge" or "avoid", which would require him to be faster, which is something you didn't address. Not only that, but HERE is where my MAJOR complaint with this fight comes in. The writer claims that MetalGreymon's only tactic in this fight is to punch Stitch, when he clearly has a larger arsenal than that, not to mention abilities that'd make him harder to deal with. Not once does the writer address Metalgreymon's missiles, flight, or tether arm, & they barely address his fire attacks. Based on this fact, I honestly think the writer did some pretty shoddy research, as ANYONE who knows ANYTHING about MetalGreymon should know he has missiles, ESPECIALLY someone who RESEARCHED him. Saying Metalgreymon can only punch is like saying Goku can only punch, making no mention of his energy manipulation or flight, and we all know that's inaccurate. Nisa: If the attack connected, Stitch was done for. However, metalgreymon is still much slower than Stitch, who is matched in speed only by Leroy. This would've been a good time to list some speed feats for other experiments Stitch has fought, but instead they expect you to agree that Stitch is faster for no reason. Parasoul: Metalgreymon didn’t have anything other than that punch to defeat stitch, but his ultimate downfall was his own armor, which Stitch could easily break off, seeing as he can lift 3,000 tons in weight. I've already addressed the punch, so I'll talk about the rest. I'll admit, Stitch could most likely break off MetalGreymon's armor, but that doesn't guarantee his victory at all. He still has to get past MetalGreymon's defenses, & catch him if he's flying. Not only that, but MetalGreymon's arm is made of Chrome Digizoid, one of the strongest materials in the Digital World, so I have doubts that he could actually break it. In conclusion, even if Stitch realistically wins (which he doesn't), this writer did a poor job of explaining why. Amy Rose vs Rosalina Spoiler Free= |-|Spoiler= *Who won? **Amy *Why? **Speed, strength(?), arsenal, skill/experience *Who should've won imo **Rosalina *Why? **Strength, speed, durability, arsenal, intelligence Wiz: This match was a surprisingly close battle by many accounts. While Rosalina was nowhere near as fast as Amy, she had more than one way of keeping up with the pink hedgehog. Would've been nice if you talked about how fast Rosalina actually was so we could agree with you rather than just taking your word for it. But what really let her down was her lack of combat experience. Boomstick: Sure, Rosalina may have been older than Amy, and she will have seen a lot more of the universe than her too, but Rosalina has never demonstrated herself to be the combatant that Amy is. Amy is willing to fight toe to toe with Silver, Knuckles, robots- whatever she needs to keep the ones precious to her safe. You say that like Rosalina can't fight, when she obviously can as seen in Super Mario 3D World where she can fight every boss except Bowser. Sure, Amy's a better fighter, but you very well could've addressed her skills in 3D World heedless. Wiz: By comparison, Rosalina and the Comet Observatory were taken over and ransacked fairly easily- without real implications of a battle. Of course it was, this is Bowser we're talking about. Not only that, but the only reason we don't see implications of a battle is cause the invasion happened OFF SCREEN. Let's be honest, if Amy were faced by a full scale invasion by Eggman, & didn't have Sonic or anyone like that to back her up, she'd face some serious problems, if not outright defeat. But even without that, Amy’s Piko Piko was more than capable of defending her from swarms of Lumas and projectiles. And Rosalina could summon no attack that would rival that power, or even a shield that would last too long. How? You haven't mentioned any strength feats to compare the two. Yes, her shield around the Comet Observatory was enough to repel the onslaught of Koopa Airships, but there’s no saying that the shield would last forever. It doesn't HAVE to last forever, just as long as Amy's attack, & it CLEARLY lasts longer than that. Wiz: And now we hit the prime argument for Rosalina: Could she reset the universe and would it help her win. The short answer is no. I'm not gonna say anything about Rosalina resetting the universe, cause I debunked that one for myself, so me & the writer can agree on that. In conclusion, the writer gave Amy just about everything, & gave Rosalina 2-3 games worth of info, not even taking into account Mario 3D World, one of her more prominent appearances. Definitely could've put more work into this one. Angewomon vs Palutena Spoiler Free= |-|Spoiler= *Who won? **Palutena *Why? **Strength, hax/arsenal, speed(?), intelligence(?) *Who should've won imo **I dunno *Why? **Really depends on how you view the stats, feats, & scaling. Could be a fair fight, could be a stomp. Wiz: Even though that Angewomon is more durable, faster, and more experinced fightining. Palutena brute strength and power can overpower her experince. That's not how power vs experience works. Power is a specific value that can be dictated & compared. Experience varies greatly in every way, based on who has it, how they got it, & what kind they have. To say Palutena overpowers Angewomon's experience without explaining why is highly questionable, as experience is usually a good counter to power, but that depends on the circumstances, which again, you didn't explain. Boomstick: Yeah, Palutena could have many instant way to kill her turning her into a eggplant to a idol to even just use instant death attack. Those all sound like powerful abilities to use against Angewomon, too bad you didn't mention or explain them in your analysis. Wiz: She can move entire skyworld with her telekinesis to be compared to Medusa who can fight Pit that can travel faster than the speed of light. I don't see how powerful telekinesis is supposed to help Palutena, maybe I'd understand if you explained it rather than assuming the reader knows what you're talking about. Also, I thought you said Angewomon was faster, but the best speed you mentioned for her was 50% the speed of light (granted, this was Gatomon's feat, & Angewomon's defo faster, but that doesn't prove she's faster), meanwhile Palutena's FTL, so this just confuses people. Boomstick: Also that she can know Angewomon attacks to weakness like when she tell all about the aliens that she didn't know to their attacks and the purpose of the ships. Okay, 1) Figuring out things about an opponent doesn't mean you can find anyone's weakness. 2) More importantly, you didn't mention any of Angewomon's weaknesses, so how could Palutena exploit them if there are seemingly none? Overall... I don't know. I have no idea what this user was going for, & I don't agree with or understand their reasoning, nor do I know why they chose to explain so little & be so inconsistent. Cartoon Sonic vs Anime Kirby Spoiler Free= |-|Spoiler= *Who won? **Sonic *Why? **Strength, intelligence/experience *Who should've won imo **I dunno *Why? **I never researched Cartoon Sonic Boomstick: Three words: Ripped through steel. Snip Kirby is durable but not that durable, And Sonic knew a lot more than he did. This is all they say in terms of who wins, like no kidding, you can see for yourself. Anyways, I understand that ripping through steel is a strong feat, but to use that as your primary reasoning for Sonic's victory is flawed because you never even talk about Kirby's durability. I agree that Sonic's smarter, but that's nowhere near enough to prove his victory. Overall, I'd say the writer didn't do enough research. Imo, this seems like the quality of research you'd get just from watching the first episode of both shows. No offense, but this is definitely worse than Agumon vs Stitch, though I can say the writer's research improved, as this fight is 4 years old as of this writing. Chaos VS Drago Spoiler Free= |-|Spoiler= *Who won? **Drago *Why? **Speed, Abilities, exploited Chaos' weaknesses *Who should've won imo **Chaos *Why? **Strength, Speed, Range Wiz: Needless to say, right from the start, this fight was incredibly close. In their base forms, the two of them were about equal in strength, But Drago had a very significant speed adventage. And with each chaos emerald gained, not much changes for chaos in terms of strength and speed. Yes, he does get stronger with each form, but Drago would still be capable of keeping up with all of them, even in his base form. Based on the feats you gave for both of them, I can agree that they're about equal in strength. However, the only speed feat you listed was Drago's skateboard moving at 80mph. Besides that, you just said Chaos is slow, & Drago's fast. While I can agree that Chaos is a relatively slow character, you can't automatically assume that Drago is faster without giving any calculation of his speed. Also, being able to keep up with someone doesn't mean that person couldn't still take them out once they get a good shot. Wiz: Ultimately, the deciding factor was speed. Perfect Chaos is incredibly slow to both move and fire his attacks. There is no doubt Drago is fast enough to easily avoid any attacks that could have killed him. On top of this, Drago, while not as powerful or durable as Chaos, was still powerful enough to break through Chaos' defences and destroy his brain. Even if Drago is faster, a claim you have yet to back up, that doesn't mean he could easily avoid all of his attacks. Chaos has a great deal of range & homing attacks, & since you have no measure for Drago's "superior speed", it only makes sense that Perfect Chaos would inevitably hit him. And how can you just say Drago could break through Chaos' defenses without explaining it? That's not how debates work, you have reasoning that you have to explain so people can understand & choose whether they agree or not. If you don't explain it, people will have no reason to agree, so they won't. Wiz: Drago, even in base form, is imbued with fire demon chi. He has pyrokinesis and is capable of creating fire from his mouth, eyes and his hands. No doubt he could even do this with his entire body. Now think back to how the chaos bind works. It freezes the air around the target to keep them in place. With his fire demon chi, there was no way an ice based attack would hold him still. But in your analyses, you mentioned that Drago can't use his fire underwater. How's he supposed to use it if he's frozen? Not only that, but even something really hot will take SOME time to melt through ice, so to say his heat completely nullifies the ice seems flawed to me. Also, Chaos Bind was an ability he could use in Base form, don't you think the ability would be 1000x more powerful in the form that you said had a 1000x stat increase? Boomstick: And what about Chaos' defences? Only super Sonic can break through! Wiz: False. Once Sonic learnt the boost technique, that was adequate enough. And Drago's superspeed could easily match Sonic's boost speed in sonic generations. There's... a lotta wrong going on here. 1) Again, you never gave any significant speed feats for Drago, so you can't compare him to Sonic, who casually breaks the sound barrier. 2) The Boost technique isn't utilized through speed, it AMPLIFIES speed. Sonic has to gather energy for him to use the Boost, if he achieved it through speed, he could use it at any time. This is further supported by Sonic Dash, where characters slower than Sonic can use the Dash ability, which is basically just a Boost. It's not a matter of speed, it's a matter of power, & according to you, Chaos is stronger, so I doubt Ultra Drago could break through. Overall, the writer didn't seem to put much effort into this one. Their primary argument was "Drago's too fast, & he can exploit every single weakness Chaos has", which is fine on it's own, but coupled with unjustified claims, one pointless calculation, & a lack of even discussing the finer details, it really shows that they were only looking for surface level stuff here. Category:Blog posts Category:Vrokorta